The invention relates to controlling a machining system having a plurality of machining stations and, more particularly, for automatically allocating each of a plurality of machining operations to a specific one of the machining stations.
Machining systems, such as machine tools and production systems, are designed to machine workpieces by passing them through a plurality of machining stations. Each machining station includes a plurality of machining units, such as rotatably-driven tool turrets. If these turrets are arranged to machine the workpiece from two different directions, then a plurality of machining operations can be performed simultaneously on the same workpiece. Each turret is provided with a plurality of work spindles to which a tool can be attached for performing a machining operation, such as milling, drilling and thread-cutting. The machining of a workpiece typically requires multiple machining operations, and these are performed as the workpiece is placed in different positions at the various machining stations.
It is often quite complicated to set up the various machining stations for handling the machining operations required to machine a workpiece because, in conventional machining systems, the machining operations required to machine the workpiece are allocated manually by an operator to the various work spindles of the machining system. In order to maximize throughput, at least one work spindle should be operating at each machining station at all times. However, with the conventional, manual approach it is problematic to distribute the individual machining operations to the machining stations in such a way that the machining system operates at its maximum output by minimizing the wait times during which a turret is idle. This has made it difficult to operate such machining systems at a high efficiency.
One object of the invention is to provide an improved technique for controlling a machining system having a plurality of machining stations used to machine a workpiece.
Another object of the invention is to provide a technique for maximizing the output of a machining system having a plurality of machining stations used to machine a workpiece.
A further object of the invention is to facilitate the control of a machining system having a plurality of machining stations used to machine a workpiece.
Yet another object of the invention is to automate the control of a machining system having a plurality of machining stations used to machine a workpiece.
One other object of the invention is to automate the allocation of machining operations to the plurality of machining stations provided in a machining system to machine a workpiece.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with one aspect of the present invention directed to a machining system for machining a workpiece, comprising a plurality of machining stations with each one having at least one work spindle, means for providing machining information related to a plurality of machining operations specific to a particular workpiece, distribution means for automatically allocating the plurality of machining operations to the plurality of machining stations, and processing means for controlling the machining stations in accordance with the machining information related to the allocated machining operations.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method for machining a workpiece with a plurality of machining stations, with each one having at least one work spindle, comprising providing machining information related to a plurality of machining operations specific to a particular workpiece, automatically allocating the plurality of machining operations to the plurality of machining stations, and controlling the machining stations in accordance with the machining information related to the allocated machining operations.
A further aspect of the present invention is directed to an article of manufacture for use in a computerized machining system, for machining a workpiece with a plurality of machining stations each one having at least one work spindle, and having a computer-readable code means for providing machining information related to a plurality of machining operations specific to a particular workpiece, automatically allocating the plurality of machining operations to the plurality of machining stations, and controlling the machining stations in accordance with the machining information related to the allocated machining operations.